minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobs
'''Mobs '''are living game entities that are affected by physics. Mobs are divided into five different types: Neutral, Passive, Utility, Boss, and Hostile (all but utility mobs spawn naturally, except for Iron Golems in villages). Most mobs are useful in some way to the player: Hostile and Boss Mobs often drop useful items, along with Experience Points when killed; Utility Mobs can protect players and villagers from Hostile Mobs, with the exception of Creepers (The downside being that they will sometimes attack Passive or Neutral Mobs too); Neutral and Passive Mobs can sometimes be tamed, and other Passive Mobs can give beneficial items to players, given that they have the right tool (For example Wool or Milk). Types Utility Utility Mobs are Mobs that are created by players and will attack Mobs, sometimes including Neutral Mobs, Passive Mobs, or the player. Passive Passive Mobs are Mobs that are harmless to players, and, with the exception of Dogs and Ocelots, other Mobs, even if attacked. Neutral Neutral Mobs are any type of Mob that is sometimes Passive, but will retaliate against anything that attacks them. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cuzOjFSqSLU. Hostile Hostile Mobs are any type of Mob that is not a Boss Mob, but will attack players on sight. Boss Boss Mobs are special types of Hostile Mobs that are spawned in a special way, and show their Health Bar and name at the top of any nearby player's screen. Unused Unused Mobs are Mobs that exist in the Minecraft source code, but cannot be spawned in default survival. Unimplemented Unimplemented Mobs are Mobs that do not exist within Minecraft, but may have been planned for a past update. Gallery See here Trivia *Out of all mobs in the game, there are only three water mobs: the squid, the Guardian, and the Elder Guardian. *Mobs can be spawned using spawn eggs, except for Iron Golems, Snow Golems and Withers, which are spawned by the player building them in-game from specific blocks. Also unspawnable by spawn eggs are the enderdragon, wither skeleton (unless a skeleton spawn egg is used in the Nether, where it has a 75% chance to spawn a wither skeleton instead), elder guardians and tamed animals. *Hostile mobs can sense you from 16 blocks away, this being the Agro radius. (ghasts 100) Boss level hostile mobs have a greater Agro radius. *Most mob sounds can be heard from 16 blocks away, however the Enderdragon sounds travels for 50 blocks and the Ghast can be heard from up to 100 blocks away. *Due to a bug, the Guardian's laser attack can also be heard from 100 blocks away. *If you put any mob on a single block that is 6 blocks high it wont move at all (unless if its a ghast or blaze). *If you rename a spawn egg "Dinnerbone" or "Grumm" on an anvil, the mob with the name will flip upside down. *The mob Zombie Horse is not added yet to the game, but according to Notch, it will be either rideable, neutral or hostile. It will also survive daylight. *The bat is the only passive flying mob in the game which has wings. *If you name a sheep "jeb_" it will randomly alternate wool colors. Shearing the sheep will still drop the sheep's true wool color. *If you name a Rabbit "Toast" it will have a special fur texture. *If lightning hits a Pig, it will turn into a Zombie Pigman; if it hits a Creeper, it will turn into a Charged Creeper; and if it hits a Villager, it will turn into a Witch. Gallery * Category:Environment Category:Entity